Yazmyne's Kirlia
Yazmyne's Kirlia is a / -Type Pokemon and the second Pokemon Yazmyne acquired during her travels in the Riau region. She is Yazmyne's twefth Pokemon overall. History Riau Adventures Ralts along with a Zorua, Duskull, and Litwick belonged to a wealthy old man who lived at a luxurious mansion but also passed away years ago. In order to protect the mansion from being destroyed, the Pokemon began haunting trainers and construction companies, believing they were all a threat to the mansion. Ralts debuted with Zorua , Duskull, and Litwick in Detour into a Haunted Dollhouse! frightening Yazmyne, Megumi, Nick, and Anthony as they tried to figure out why the mansion was haunted. Ralts would use his Teleport to transport people across the house. She would also use Confusion to make objects in the mansion levitate. Ralts and her friends are eventually caught and stopped by Yazmyne and her friends. After it was revealed, the old man wished to turn his mansion into a orphanage in his will, the Pokemon stopped their mischief. Yazmyne and her friends offered the four Pokemon a place on their team, and Ralts joined Yazmyne. In An Informal Introduction, Ralts was introduced to Yazmyne's team and the Pscyhic-Type was initally nervous to make new friends with Yazmyne Pokemon. She tried to befriend, Bagon, but he was afraid of her because she is was a Fairy-Type. Ralts did not stop trying, but Elekid stepped in to defend Bagon, leading to a battle between the two of them where Ralts won easily. Ralts participated in the semifinal of the Wild Rose Masquerade in A Prelude of What's to Come! In her first battle, she faced Audrey's team of Braviary and Onix with Eevee. She and Eevee struggled against Braviary's attack from above and Onix's attacks from belong. Yazmyne soon thought of using Eevee's Helping Hand to empower Ralts attacks, strengthening her Future Sight and Confusion and allowing them to defeat the much larger Pokémon. Ralts continued to battle into the finals, joining Aerodactyl against Michael's Ursaring and Hitmontop. Yazmyne would not command her Pokémon as she was uncertain how to use them both in battle. Ralts and Aerodactyl subsequently battled on instinct. They were beaten badly but began to work together effectively. After taking a bad blow, Ralts evolve into Kirlia and learned Psychic. Yazmyne was inspired by Kirlia's evolution and began to command her Pokémon directly. Kirlia and Aerodactyl won the battle and thus the tournament for their trainer. Kirlia competed in her first gym battle in Kick, Punch, Grapple, and Repeat! against Cory in his Fighting-Type Gym. Ralts first battled against Cory's Monferno, but their mutual evasion tactics between Teleport and Dig proved the battle wasn't progressing, causing Yazmyne to recall Kirlia. Kirlia returned to battle Cory's Zangoose, and she faced a significant disadvantage considering Zangoose's superior physical strength. Kirlia still took advantage of her psionic abilities and won the battle with the effects of Future Sight. Kirlia entered her first contest in Stage Frenzy during the Amberboa Island Contest, which took place on a water stage. Kirlia performed on the appeal stage. She levitated and danced atop the water with Psychic whiling causing water from the stage's pool to wrap around her body like ribbons. Kirlia's elegant psychic dance advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds in first place. During the Riau Grand Festival, Kirlia debuted during the second battle round, partnering with Aerodactyl on the sky stage. Kirlia used Psychic to levitate, and together, she and Aerodactyl defeated a Weezing and Ninjask to advance Yazmyne to the quarterfinals in Rivalry Showstopper. Kirlia then performed during the semifinals with Cyndaquil against Megumi's Vaporeon and her old friend Dusclops and in Starlight in the Festival Finale. Kirlia and Cyndaquil were initially overwhelmed by Megumi's fear and binding tactics. Kirlia largely maintained her cool and when her and Cyndaquil's Meteor Shower combination took effect, they began to mount a brave comeback where Kirlia revealed to know Double Team. Kirlia and Cyndaquil displayed an assortment of impressive teamwork, but despite rendering Megumi to only two points, they ran out of points with four seconds left on the clock, thus eliminating Yazmyne from the Grand Festival. Kirlia remained mature about her loss and levitated to Dusclops, congratulating him on his victory before departing with her trainer. In Into the Ringer, when Yazmyne and Megumi were searching for answers about a Reaper Cloth, they needed to battle in a dojo to get answers. When their Electabuzz and Dusclops failed to combat the leader's Gallade, Kirlia wanted to fight him. The leader and Gallade insulted Kirlia essentially for being a girl, for she could not become a Gallade. As such, Kirlia uses her intelligence and psychic abilities to defeat Gallade and obtain the information they needed. When her friend Dusclops evolved into Duscknoir A Trade Reaction, Kirlia helped Yazmyne find Dusknoir who had a vastly different personality. When the realize Dusknoir was somber as it had to bury a deceased Butterfree, Kirlia helped him bury it. When Megumi was set to move on to her next jounrey, Dusknoir and Kirlia knew it could be years before they ever saw the other again. They tearfully said goodbye to each other before they departed. Kirlia battled masterfully for Yazmyne during her Full Battle against Malik in Three to Five, Stay Alive. She battled as Yazmyne fifth choice, and she faced Malik's Luvdisc and Mismagius. Kirlia exploited Teleport's benefits the most, and her intelligent battling under Yazmyne's command allowed her to defeat both opponents. Prior to just defeating Mismagius, Kirlia used her Future Sight to absorb the flames of Mystical Fire. Kirlia won the round with Magical Leaf. She was left exhausted, however, and swiftly defeated by Malik's Shiftry. However, the Future Sight she used during her bout against Mismagius triggered during Cyndaquil's battle against Shiftry. Future Sight assisted in Cyndaquil's ultimate victory against Shiftry. The Orange Saga Kirlia returned in A Trial of Emotional Endurance as Yazmyne's Fairy-Type for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Kirlia was in Yazmyne's last battle, and she faced a Mawile. Yazmyne was exhausted and Kirlia could sense her trainer's stress. As such, Kirlia relieved Yazmyne of burden and battled on her own, and she battled very well until she was struch with Sucker Punch. Kirlia's cry knocked Yazmyne out of her daze, and together they outsmarted and defeated Mawile to win Yazmyne the Fairy Test and allow her to challenge Rudy. Personality and Characteristics Kirlia, as a Ralts, is introduced very mischievous Pokemon, scaring people with her friends, but she only did so to protect her home from being destroyed. After joining Yazmyne's team, Ralts was initially shy to make new friends, not having being separated from Zorua, Duskull, and Frillish for years. Contrary to her shy nature, Ralts is one of the oldest Pokemon on Yazmyne's team, having been trained for a long time by an elderly trainer. As a result of her age, Ralts is a competent battler. Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokémon